


[podfic] Prometheus Unbound

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [40]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Highlander: The Series
Genre: Atonement - Freeform, Crossover, Gen, History, Methos Reading, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Science, The Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Methos doesn't believe in redemption. Until he meets the Winter Soldier.AKA Methos thinking about how science might change the rules of the Game.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Methos (Highlander)
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Kudos: 17





	[podfic] Prometheus Unbound

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prometheus Unbound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649981) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



****Title:** [Prometheus Unbound](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1649981) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/profile)[storiesfortravellers](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Fandom:** Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Highlander

 **Pairing:** gen

 **Length:** 00:06:31

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/41%20\(CA_TWS_H\)%20_Prometheus%20Unbound_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
